Life, Love andBraaaiins
by WatchMeChange
Summary: Bella's normal life is turned upside down when a mysterious sickness called "African Rabies" starts. Her life during and after the crisis. ExB all other regular pairings. full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own twilight or WWZ. All ideas taken from each book is owned wholly by their respective authors.

**AN**: Just quick few things I should explain before we start. This is a semi-crossover story. Twilight and World War Z. Or "Twilight with zombies". Came up with the idea for this story when my friend Adrienne told me about WWZ and literally forced me to read it. I loved it. We got talking about it and somehow Twilight got mixed in and well the rest is history. (I'm probably going to get killed for mixing these two stories together…I will admit being apprehensive about doing it.)

So because this is a semi-crossover, mostly being twilight, I will be using a lot of vocabulary from WWZ. If you haven't ever read that book and have questions on what's being said feel free to message me and I'll clear everything up the best I can. Another thing is that this fic will seem like a Jacob x Bella story at first. That's not the case at all. You will get your Edward goodness eventually. Its set around New Moon, all characters are human except, of course, the ones that are zombies. The first chapter is meant to read as a memory. All zombies in the fic are "slow", like maybe a brisk walk to a very slow jog is as fast as they get. All depends on their state of decay.

The time line for the stories is about 3 to 4 years as of now. It might change when I finished the chapters up. I'm about half way done writing this fic.

**Vocab**:

**Zack** - A name for the collective zombie-kind.

**Ferals – **Children/Animals Who have been abandoned by their parents/owners either because they turned into zombies or died some other way. The kids act like wild animals. The animals act like wild animals.

**LaMOE – **Literally "Last Man on Earth". These people are the people who survived the "Zombie War" In the book WWZ without military help.

**G's**/** Ghouls **– People who have been infected when still trapped in a vehicle. They turn into zombies while still inside and because they no longer smart enough to open a car door or un clip their seatbelts, they are trapped forever, or until someone comes along and shots them. OR another nickname for a swarm of zombies. i'm not exactly sure which is right...

**Quisling – **Someone who collaborates with an enemy occupying force. In WWZ there are actually people who become so socially retarded or just become crazy and think they are zombies when they are in fact still human.

**Phalanx- **The drug used as a vaccine against "African Rabies". It does not work against turning into the undead, which is misleading for most people who take it because that's what the Z-germ (Zombie virus) was being called before the great panic.

**The Great Panic – **After a news reporter announces that Phalanx does not stop "African Rabies" people all go into a mass panic to get to safety. At this point the outbreak has already started and the majority of people in America have zombies breaking down their front doors. Basically when the fic starts.

Other words and references will come-up later on but I'll deal with that when they happen.

* * *

**The End.**

The last day of my "life". It was uneventful, boring even. Breakfast then school, the usual. Most people you ask will tell you that their last day of "life" was hell. I guess I just got off extremely easy. I would definitely make up for it in the long run. To my knowledge, which still to this day isn't very knowledgeable, the first recorded case in my area was a woman who lived five houses down from me. I can't be sure though because as I've said before I was at school. To be honest I didn't even know about the problem until Jacob drove me home in his rabbit. The radio was fuzzy but I can remember the broadcast with excruciating clarity. Everything is still so clear.

_...Authorities are still investigating the outbreaks of violence and mass riots around the state. Hospitals are being flooded with cases of a new strain of rabies, which is thought to be the cause of the mobs all around the country. The U.S Department of Defense has yet to release a statement, as has the local law enforcement. Dr. Ryan Estensosa, the creator of Phalax, the vaccine against this new strain of mysterious rabies now being called African Rabies and who has been treating patients that have been injured in these riots, had this to say today at a press conference in New York._

_"All the patients I've received from around the city and in some cases other states showed early signs of that close to African Rabies. All were aggressive, non compliant, and even under heavy sudation, still thrashing around somewhat violently. The medical office is still running tests on the blood samples but for the most part, the patients are still extremely hard to treat. The blood tests have yet to show that any of the patients were taking Phalanx."_

_Videos of the riots from not only the US but around the world are slowly making there way onto the internet video sharing site, Youtu -…_

_Jacob turned off the radio then, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. I looked at him curiously; he usually liked listening to news on the ride home after school. He once even went as far as saying it was his favorite part of the day, however honest that might have been. I doubted very. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, taking in my expression. A frown took over his face and I felt the car slow down slightly. We must have been getting close to my house._

_"What's wrong Jake? I thought you liked the news." I asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood. It only made him frown more._

_"Not today." He mumbled looking forward now. I knew he was trying to avoid my gaze. I eyed him confused. He sighed and looked out his window. "Something weird is going on. I'm not sure though because it sounds so crazy." That confused me. I hadn't heard anything weird lately. Not that Forks was the most in the know place or anything, but I was sure I would have heard something if it was upsetting Jacob this much. Not even Charlie had said anything to me out of the ordinary and him and Billy talked all the time. If something strange were happening around here Charlie would be the first person to know about it._

"_It can't be that crazy if it's making you so…freaked out." He looked at me then and I knew it went further then just being "freaked out". _

"_Well some of the kids in my Social class where watching this video. It was on Youtube so who knows how real it was. But it looked pretty real to me, you know. They were saying stuff about how people had been uploading similar videos all week and they kept getting removed. Like it was a government cover up or media black out." I stared at him still not really seeing the problem. Riots happened all the time, same with other violent day-to-day things. "I didn't believe what I was seeing at first. It looked like just another viral video or something. It was in a different language…maybe Chinese, but they…" He sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. I touched his shoulder starting to get worried. _

"_What is it? You're starting to creep me out." I laughed nervously. It was pretty hard to get Jacob worked up, nearly impossible in fact. _

"_People where eating each other Bella. They set them on fire and they still just ate people." I looked at him, my eyebrows frowning. Then a smile came across my lips and I laughed. He was joking. Of course, this was my Jacob after all. _

"_Jake…those riots where caused by people with that African Rabies thing. You taking Phalanx like everyone else, you have nothing to worry about." He looked right at me and sighed._

"_It's not like that Bella, this was something else…or maybe that drug just doesn't work anymore or something. People with rabies might be aggressive but they __**DON'T**__ eat other people. They might bite but they don't literally __**eat**__ people." I just laughed harder. _

"_Right. That sounds like something straight out of a zombie movie. You had me going there for a second." I said between giggles. Jacob didn't laughed. He stopped outside my house, putting the car into park. I calmed myself and smiled at him again. He sure knew how to act; maybe when he graduated he could become an actor. We said our good-byes and he drove away. _

_The house was empty like usual, just the squeaky floorboards and me. I dropped my bag and headed for the kitchen. I hadn't eaten lunch today; instead I studied for the upcoming math exam. I had to cram like crazy. Jacob had that class with me and I tended to get distracted. I grabbed myself a cheese string and headed up stairs to finish some of my homework. _

_It was around 8pm when Charlie finally got home. That was late for him, I greeted him and he gave me a weary smile in return. What was with everyone today? I could blame it on the weather…it was always crappy out here. I warmed up his food and sat with him while he ate. It wasn't unusual for Charlie to be quite. The only time we really had anything to say to each other was when he thought he needed to lay down the law, and when I told him if I was going out and who with. That was about it. But tonight was different. It wasn't one of our comfortable silences that we often shared. It was heavy, strange, very much like the silence I had shared with Jacob. _

"_How was work?" I asked cheerfully. He jumped slightly at my voice. _

"_Tiring. How was school?" He asked. I frowned; this wasn't going to be about me. I wasn't the one acting weird. _

"_Good. You haven't by any chance heard anything…strange lately have you?" I was pretty sure Jacob had been joking. Well I was positive actually. But something in the back of head said that there was indeed something that was bothering my best friend. He probably just told me that Rabies nonsense to throw me off the real problem. "Jacob seemed a little weird today. Maybe Billy said something about it to you?" _

"_Are you taking your Phalanx?" He ignored my question and asked his own._

"_Dad." _

"_No, I haven't talked to Billy in a few days. Probably just teenage hormones or something." He said shaking his head. I couldn't help but note the strain in his voice._

"_Well then what about these riots. I've been hearing a lot about them lately. Jacob seems to think there's some sort of government cover-up going on." I'd leave the part out about the supposed flesh eating hoards of the dead for now. _

"_Nothing that hasn't already been said on the news Bells. Jacob has an active imagination. He probably thinks it's the end of the world or something." I caught the way he lowered his voice at the end. I sighed and cleared his plate. Dad sure knew Jacob._

"_Dad is everything really alright? First it's Jacob acting weird and now you." I raised my hand when he went to interrupt me. "Don't. I know you. There's definitely something wrong."_

"_It's not what you think. It's just very…frustrating. We're expected to clean this up and keep peace but we don't even know what's going on. Of course this is all I hear from the Officers in other counties. Seems Forks has it lucky." He looked up at me with an expression I'd never seen on him before. It was a mixture of fear and helplessness. My dad was strong, emotionally and psychically. It took even more to disturb him then it did Jacob. I felt a knot form in my stomach. "Don't worry though Bella. I'm sure the riots wont spread here. There's nothing here worth fighting over. Everyone I know is taking that drug for the rabies thing too, so there's no point in worry about that either."_

"_Well what are they fighting over in other places?" My voice was quiet. He shook his head._

"_No one knows. Even the other Officers are having trouble getting answers." He got up then and started to walk into the living room. I followed, feeling like I needed to have company. I wasn't scared, just unsettled. We sat and watched TV for a few hours. Neither of us bringing up the subject of the riots again. Charlie flipped through the channels and made sure never to stop on the news. I was grateful; I knew I was already going to have nightmares tonight. _

_We shut the TV off at around 10'oclock and said our goodnights. I hesitated in the kitchen before going up to bed. Should I get a glass of water now or later? Just as I had decided to skip the water to minimize my bathroom breaks the phone rang. I jumped and then ran to grab it before it disturbed Charlie. _

"_Hello?" I whispered. _

"_Bella? It's Jacob." He still sounded choked. _

"_Oh hey Jake, what can I do for you?" This wasn't the first time Jacob had called me late, last time he did was when we first started riding our motorcycles and my dad had found them in his garage. He called me to give me a heads up before Charlie had gotten home that night. I shuddered at the thought of how much trouble I had gotten in. _

"_Well I was wondering if it was okay if you drove yourself to school tomorrow. Billy doesn't want me going." What? Why would Billy want Jake to miss school?_

"_Uh sure. Is everything alright? Since when does your dad make you miss school" I asked suspiciously. Jacob sighed. _

"_There's just something happening on reservation. A big meeting, I'm not sure about what. He wouldn't tell me everything, only that he didn't want me going to school for a bit." _

"_Yeah, It's okay I can drive myself." I said in defeat. _

"_Thanks Bells…be careful okay." He was being completely serious now. Exaggerating every word by saying it slowly and precisely._

"_You too." He hung up before I could say good-bye. I crept up the stairs and turned on the hall light making sure there was nothing there. I knew I was being silly, childish even. But the last thing I wanted was a crazy rioter sneaking into my house and setting it on fire. I flipped the light off and quickly made my way down the hall and into my bedroom where I turned that light on and immediately shut the door behind me. There was a breeze and the drapes on my window were blowing around. I shut it with a loud "thud" and sat on my bed. _

_This was really ridiculous. I lived in Forks, not New York. Nothing bad would happen here, not with Charlie around and not with Jacob by my side. Whatever the reason for the nation wide rioting I would be safe here. I slept with the small bedside lamp on that night. Waking up occasionally when my dreams got too bad. I dreamt of Jacob and my dad. It was the same thing over and over again. I'd wake up and then fall asleep and it would replay. We were walking in some city. I don't know which. The only reason I knew it was a city even was because of the large skyscrapers on either side of the street we walked on. There was no one else, just use three. _

_Every step we took echoed against the cement. Clip clop, clip clop. The sound rang in my ears until it sounded like there were a thousand feet beating down on the ground around us. I turned only slightly and looked behind us out of the corner of my eye. There, coming up the street like a wave of water taking a beach were people. All running from something. They were carrying bags and boxes and luggage, children. I couldn't see over the crowd but the look of complete horror on their faces gave it away. I looked back at Charlie and Jacob and they were running too. The crowd caught up with us and I was pulled backward into it. I realized then that the crowd had changed. The faces weren't scared anymore. They were scary. Zombies._

_The morning came slowly, when I finally wake-up it was already late, Great, guess I was missing school today too. I walked over to the window and looked outside. Another cloud filled day. You'd think by now I would have been used to the crap weather. But I still sometimes hoped for at least one or more days where the sun would shine for more then a few hours. I some black smoke in the distance, and Charlie's cruiser still parked in the driveway beside my truck. Had I been wrong? Was it really still early?_

_I walked into the hall and down the stairs. I didn't even get halfway down when I noticed the front door wide open. I tried to swallow the fear that suddenly rose into my mouth. The twisting knot in my stomach from the night before was back with a vengeance. I tried to make my steps on the stares noiseless. It was hopeless on this floor. Very shift of my body registered with a loud squeak. The more I tired to quiet my breathing the louder it seemed to get. I managed to close the front door relatively quiet though, that was a start. _

_Beside the door on the coat rack was Charlie's jacket and below that his boots. He was still here then. I was too scared to call out for him, even if I could I wouldn't. I'd heard my far share of stories about people getting beat to death in their own home for surprising a robber. But why would anyone in their right mind want to break into the chief of police house? That would be beyond stupid. That thought calmed me down a bit. Besides this was Forks, that just didn't happen here._

_I looked around, seeing if there had been any damage done to the house, there wasn't any. Nothing stolen or broken, no sign that there had indeed been a breaking and entering. When I was sure that no one was in the house aside from me, and possibly my dad I called for him. _

"_Charlie?" Yell. Listen. "Dad? Are you still here?" Listen. Nothing. I sighed to myself; maybe he had the day off and walked to the store or something. He did after all have more then one pair of shoes at his disposal. It wasn't really cold enough to have to wear a jacket anyways. I walked into the kitchen and checked the clock. 11:34 am. Should I go to school or stay home. I had a lot of laundry that needed to be done, and the bathroom upstairs was a real mess. I decided I would stay home and do some chores, at least it meant I wasn't skipping and being lazy._

If it had been a normal day, I would have sat down at the table and ate breakfast before heading off to school. I would have looked on the table and saw that my dad had written me a note, or better yet a letter. I would have read that letter and gotten the hell out of the house as fast as I could. But since it wasn't a normal morning I didn't see anything. I wouldn't read the letter until it was too late.

_I went back upstairs, getting changed into sweats and a t-shirt, it was my cleaning outfit, and almost every inch was splattered with bleach. I started in the bathroom, making sure every inch of grime was dealt with, and then I mopped the floor. I gathered up all the laundry and threw them into the hamper, caring it down the stairs. I was surprised to see that the laundry door was locked. I put down the basket and started to rattle the doorknob thinking it might just be stuck._

_I was about to body slam the door when a loud thud followed by a grumble came from the other side. I stopped what I was doing and listened. Shuffle, shuffle, then nothing. I knocked and spoke._

_"Dad are you in there?" Silence. I knocked harder and spoke louder. "Charlie why are you locked in the laundry room?!" I put my ear to the door to try and hear better._

_**BANG**!_

_I jumped back in surprise, grasping at my chest._

_**BANG**!_

_Charlie was hitting the door form the other side, who knew how long he had been stuck in there for or how long had he been waiting for me to come along and help him out? He was groaning now, a guttural sound, it worried me. He might be seriously hurt._

_"Just wait dad! I'm going to get you out. Are you hurt?" No answer just more banging. I ran into the kitchen looking for something to pry the door open with. I grabbed the biggest knife I could find and ran back over to the locked door. Charlie was hitting the door furiously now; if he kept that up he'd end up breaking it down. I shoved the huge knife in between the door and the wall pushing it in rhythm with his hits. It was working, every time the door would get wigglier. Just as I was sure the door was finally going to come free the phone rang. I ignored it at first, letting the answer machine get it. It rang three more times when I finally told Charlie to hold on. The door didn't seem like it was going to open more now anyways. Maybe whoever was calling could send some help._

_"Hel-"_

_"BELLA?! Oh thank god Bella, thank god." It was Jacob, it sounded like he was crying. His voice was thick with relief._

_"Jake? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"_

_"Are you hurt Bella? Is Charlie hurt?" He ignored my question and asked his own. "I'm coming to get you guys."_

_"Charlie's locked in the laundry room. I've been trying to get him out for the past half hour. He won't tell me how he got in there or if he's hurt. He just keeps moaning and banging on the door to get out. I think he might be really badly hurt." There was no answer on the other line. "Jake you there?"_

_"Don't let him out. You need to listen to me Bella, okay? Are you listening?" His voice was full of emotion; I nodded and then remember he wouldn't be able to see that._

_"Jacob I can't just leave him in there, what if he's hurt?"_

_"FORGET ABOUT THAT!" He screamed at me. "Promise you'll listen to everything I'm about to tell you! Promise me!"_

_"Jacob what's wrong? Why are you acting like this? Is this about yesterday? Are you still trying to joke with me, I'm really not going to deal with that shit right now. Charlie needs me, I don't have time to play zombie apocalypse with you." I was shocked, how could Jacob be so selfish. Charlie was hurt and he was playing around. I was more then mad, I was furious._

_"BELLA FOR CHIRST SAKES JUST LISTEN TO ME!" He screamed again. He was apparently better at acting furious then I was at being furious for real. "Do NOT let him out! Go straight to your room and wait for us to get there! Lock all the doors and hide!"_

_"NO!" I screamed at him and slammed the phone down. How dare he. How DARE he!? I was fuming when I turned around and saw Charlie standing a few feet away. I gasped, and then smiled in relief, he got out. He didn't look to hurt, only sign of anything I could see was a shirt wrapped around his hand. It was stained with some brown/black stuff, I assumed blood. He looked a little strange but I figured that was just because he had been in the laundry room all night._

_He stared to walk toward me, a blank expression on his face. I smiled at him. "Are you okay? How did you manage to get out?" He didn't answer, his mouth opened and no words came out. "Dad?"_

I should have known right then and there that there was something wrong. If that had been the "me" right now, "Charlie" would have been laying on the floor dead with a steaming bullet whole in his head. But it wasn't "me" now; it was "me" in the past. When I was innocent and naïve.

_He let out the most bone chilling, blood curtailing moan I had ever heard. I will always remember it. As soon as it left his lips and he started to walk forward I ran. Nothing else in my mind but getting as far away from him as possible. It seemed like hours before I got up the stairs and into my bedroom. It had really only been seconds. I had just slammed my door shut and locked it when he started walking up the stairs after me, moaning like a freaking car alarm._

_I ran and then dropped to my knees and crawled under my bed. Hot tears where running down my cheeks now. I covered my ears in an attempt to block out his nightmarish sounds. He was banging crazily at the door, over and over again. Bang! Bang! Bang! He would come through it any minute now. I cried harder and started to scream. His alarm like sounds getting louder and louder. I had to do something; I couldn't just let him get in._

_My body had other ideas though; I couldn't even will myself to move out of hiding. No matter how hard I tired I was completely immobilized with fear. I told my fingers to let go of the knife still in my hand, they only gripped it tighter. I told my mouth to shut the hell up, it only screamed louder. I could not get a hold of myself. And then the door busted open and Charlie came in. My hand flew to my mouth and my screaming stopped in my throat. I brought the knife up off the floor. I wasn't even sure what I was going to do with it, but it was a weapon. I'd figure it out._

_Charlie stepped around the room looking for me. I begged every god that I could think of not to let him look under the bed. He just kept walking around, not opening doors or even bending over. He must have done 30 laps around my room before he moaned again. The sound made my stomach tight and my body shake. He stopped then, feet right in front of my face. It was like he was listening for something. Then suddenly he spun around toward my door and I listened too. It was the front door. Someone was here. A set of feet raced up the stairs followed by another and another. I had to warn them! They couldn't come in here!_

_"He's here! Don't come in here! He's in here!" It all happened fast then. A gunshot rang through the air, I screamed and then Charlie fell to the floor, his eyes completely lifeless and large piece of his forehead missing. Brain matter was dripping out onto the floor, making a large pool of chunky blackish blood. The smell hit me before I had time to cover my nose and mouth again. I had just brought my hand up when my body started to convulse. I puked in it._

_A pair of strong hands grabbed my arm then and started to pull me from under my bed. I started to scream again, I couldn't see who it was through my tear-filled eyes. I kicked and scratched; try everything I could to get away. A hand that wasn't mine covered my mouth only to pull quickly away when it touched my stomach contents. I was lifted up then and big arms wrapped around my body, holding my securely to a large warm one._

_"Shhh Bella, It's okay now. You're okay now…" I knew that voice. It told me those things over and over again until I was calmed down enough to think clearly. Jacob took the knife out of my hand and threw it onto the floor._

_"Jake, there was another one tired up in the downstairs laundry room. We took care of it. We better get going before anymore show up. The way she was screaming, I can guarantee the whole town heard." This voice was one I didn't recognize. I tired to turn and look at who it was but Jacob was holding me so tight I couldn't._

_"Just give her a moment, Sam. She just needs a moment." It was true I did need a moment. I had no clue what I had just seen. What in the hell had just happened in my bedroom? I tried to think back, I should be able to remember, it was just a few seconds ago. I heard Charlie's horrifying moans in my head and saw his mangled body hit the floor after the gunshot. My body went into another round of convulsion only this time it was nothing but dry heaves. Jacob held me closer, keeping me together._

_"He's dead." Was all that I could say. Another person came into the room and gave something to Jacob._

_"I found this on the table. Seems like Chief Swan knew what was up. He probably got attacked in the night and locked himself and that other women in the laundry room to keep Bella safe." I didn't understand what he was trying to say. I couldn't really process anything._

_Jacob was fiddling around with what sounded like a piece of paper. After a few seconds he sighed and lightened his grip on my body. "Here. Its for you." I looked up at him. His eyes were disturbed and just about as dead as Charlie's had been. I took the piece of paper from him as the three boys escorted me out of the room. I forced myself not to look behind me instead concentrating on what was in my hand…._

Bella,

Don't go into the laundry room.

Don't go to school. Don't coming looking for me.

As soon as you read this go straight to La Push.

I don't have time to explain. I'm sorry. Your such a good girl.

Good-bye I love you so much.

Dad.

_I started to cry again. Sobs ripping through my already soar throat. Jacob held my hand tightly and we left the house. I was lifted into an old green truck. I didn't get a chance to look around the yard before Jacob's hand covered my eyes. I could hear what could only be described as complete chaos outside the little truck. How I had not heard it sooner was beyond me._

"_You don't want to know, honey." He was probably right. _


	2. update

HELLO!

Well what can I say….two years is a very long time. A lot happens.

I will be updating all my stories to finish as well as going through and editing them. Im glad to be writing again…I really don't have an explanation for not updating for so long. The first story on my update/edit list is Summer Camp followed by Life, Love….and Braaaaiins. Unfortunately im not really sure what ill be doing with my twilight fics… I really appreciate all those great reviewers and followers who have kept me on their alert list and have reviewed in the past. If anyone would like to beta for any stories they feel particularly attached to I would greatly appreciate it. Heres to finishing projects and hopefully starting new ones.

Cheers.


End file.
